Harry Potter And the Sword Of Shadows
by Gareth2k4
Summary: Harry's 6th years, New powers, New enemies, New ideas and much more(full review inside)


**Full summary: Harry's 6th year with Voldemort being even more powerful, Voldermorts followers being sorcerers and a new group of bad guys. New powers, New ideas, New ways of thinking, More battles, Deaths and injuries and much more.**  
  
**This is my first fanfic all reviews are welcome even the bad ones thanx:P**  
  
In his lonely room at number 4 Privet Drive sat a boy at a desk. The boy looked to be about 14, He had shoulder-length jet black hair that framed his well defined face and covered his lightning bolt shaped scar; he had the beginnings of a beard, and he had intensely bright emerald-green eyes. The scar on his forehead was the source of his problems – after, of course, the one who put it there: Voldemort.  
  
When Harry got home from the long drive back from Kings Cross Station, he went straight up to his room and locked himself in there. The mourning process had begun. Just a few weeks ago, Harry's closest link to a family had been taken away from him: Sirius Black was killed. And he blamed himself. Sure, he wasn't the one who had sent the curse at him; he wasn't the one who had lied to get him there – but he had placed himself in danger and Sirius responded to it, which ended in his life being taken away from him.  
  
'Why? Why was I so stupid, Hedwig?' Harry asked, as he placed the owl's cage on top of his wardrobe. As if in reply, Hedwig gave a soft, sad hoot.  
  
'I should have used the mirror! I should have stuck it out with the Occlumency lessons. I should have let the Order handle things,' Harry said exasperatedly to himself.  
  
'Sirius died because of my stupidity,' Harry thought to himself as he put his head in his hands and sighed. 'Why me? All I ever wanted was to be normal, but now with this prophecy hanging over my head I'll be even further from it.' Harry sat there lost in thought for what felt like hours, just thinking and drowning in his own self-pity and guilt, until his aunt disrupted him from his thoughts.  
  
'Dinner is ready! If you're not down in two minutes, then we will let Dudley have it,' she said through the door.  
  
'Well, that must mean that I'll have something respectable to eat, if she's threatening that Dudley will have it!' Harry thought to himself as he got up from his bed and went down to the kitchen to have a surprisingly normal-looking portion of food.  
  
Things went on rather the same for Harry for the next few weeks. He would get up at whatever time he felt like then he would go and have his morning run then he would take a shower before getting some breakfast. The rest of the day was spent either reading, or blaming himself for all of the death he had caused and thinking of Sirius. That is, except for every third day, when he would send an owl to the order. On the forth week two days before his birthday , however, his routine was broken as a brown, pompous-looking tawny owl arrived. Harry had no clue as to who it was from, so he carefully untied its note, and examined it for any tampering, looking for what he didn't know, because if it had been magically tampered with, he lacked the experience to judge.  
  
The note seemed okay, so Harry opened it and began to read, but he couldn't get past the opening sentence. His eyes watered and a lump had risen in his throat. The first sentence read:  
  
'Last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black'  
  
Harry couldn't bring himself to read any further. If he did then that would be it: it would all be over with, and Sirius would be gone forever. Harry sat looking at the piece of parchment for hours, but not really seeing it; he was just thinking how unnecessary this was, were it not for his stupidity. He was in such deep thought that he didn't even hear when the door was knocked, or when his uncle shouted at someone, or when Dudley let out a rather loud whimper.  
  
"Ah, I was wondering if you might have any difficulty reading that letter" said an ancient voice that succeeded in disrupting Harry's chain of thoughts. He whirled around quickly, reaching for his wand from the desk that he was sitting at, to come face to face with the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. Harry sighed with relief and put his wand away, which Dumbledore chuckled at.  
  
"Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, after getting over the initial shock of seeing the esteemed headmaster in his room, and then getting over the embarrassment when he remembered what had happened at the end of the last school year in the headmaster's office when he lost his temper. (He had been so angry at the old man that he had thrown objects around and broken them; but that wasn't the worse thing: the headmaster had cried over Harry's treatment and burden, which really made him feel even worse later.)  
  
"Well I had a few things to discuss with you, and I wanted to see how you were coping. I was informed of the will being sent out today, and thought it may be a very hard time for you now" he replied with a sad tone. "Have you read any of it yet, Harry?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"Only the first sentence," Harry answered honestly. "If I read any more then it will be final, and I will have to accept that there is no way back, he is truly gone" Harry said, with tears brimming from his eyes; then he added as an afterthought, "And it's all my fault."  
  
"Harry, there is no point in playing the 'blame game' as muggles call it. Everyone could have a go and accept equal parts of the blame: me for withholding information from you and ignoring you for a whole year; Professor Snape for discontinuing your Occlumency lessons; Remus Lupin for not stopping Sirius from helping the rescue; your friends for not stopping you – it could go on forever" Dumbledore said. "He died for a good cause, for the right cause, and doing the thing he loved: looking out for his godson" the professor said, finishing barely above a whisper.  
  
Harry sighed. He knew Dumbledore was right, and now it was time to face the facts. He nodded to Dumbledore, who seemed to understand, and smiled back at him – with a smile he had missed since the headmaster had avoided him all last year, a smile that made Harry look to Dumbledore not as a great leader, or a powerful wizard, or even a professor, but as family, like a grandfather. He looked down at the letter and took a deep breath before reading:  
  
'_Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black.  
'I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, hereby do name Harry James Potter, of the most ancient and noble line of Potter,' (Harry chuckled at this despite the tears,) 'as the heir of the most ancient and noble line of Black. In accordance with Wizarding Law, Harry James Potter will receive full ownership of the Black family vaults when he is of legal wizarding age – excluding vault number 723, whose ownership rights will be received by one Remus J. Lupin. The property at the allotted space in 12 Grimmauld Place, and all contents therein, will be received by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, to use as he sees fit. The aforementioned Heir of the Black family will also receive all contents held within the storage space within the UK branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Diagon Alley. So it has been Written; so shall it be Done.'_  
  
Harry chuckled again after finishing reading the will; trust Sirius to be over-dramatic, even in his death! He scanned the will again before noticing that there was another piece of parchment underneath it. Curious, Harry looked up to Dumbledore to see if this was a common occurrence with wizarding wills, and judging from the twinkle in his eyes Harry guessed that it wasn't. But he had expected something like this, so Harry took the second parchment and began reading it. It was a letter from Sirius.  
  
_'Dear Harry,  
'If you are reading this letter now, it means two things: I'm dead, and the war is still raging on. And if the war is raging on, then chances are that I died in service with the Order; and knowing you like I do, then you're probably finding a way to blame yourself for my death. But I want you to know that however I died, it was not your fault; and that I died with you in mind, because ultimately I was fighting for you, to take revenge on the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord for the life that they prevented you from having. I can assure you that if I died in a battle, then I died doing what I loved, and that is what truly matters.  
'Now enough about death! I think it's far too over-rated. In the words of a great man and an even better friend, 'Death is only the next great adventure.' Now on to the good bits.  
'I was planning on giving you this on your seventeenth birthday, but obviously I can't. But inside my private vault you will find a deed to a plot of land. It's yours, or more specifically it belongs to 'the most ancient and noble line of Potters.' That's right, you guessed it, the deed is for where your childhood home was, Godric's Hollow.  
'Secondly, I want you to know, even if I never did get the courage to say it to you: I love you, Harry. From the day you were born, I couldn't get enough of you. I was amazed that James and Lily could make something so perfect. I know I haven't been around for long, but even if I didn't know you, all I would need to know is that you are the son of Lily and James Potter to know that you are a great wizard, and an even better person, and also a prankster and rule-breaker at heart.  
'This brings me to the next order of business: in the same vault as the deeds, you will find a few books that the Marauders compiled (with some of the more ingenious spells and potions and such, like the animagus transformation). I was hoping to show you myself one day, but it seems time caught up with me.  
  
'To bring this letter to a close, I ask of you two things to honour the dead: the first is to make sure that you live your life, have a little fun, and try and act your age for once. I know it may be a little hard given the circumstances, but try. The second is not to mourn my death, but rather to celebrate my life.  
'With much love forever and more,  
  
'Sirius Black.'  
  
_After Harry had finished the letter he sat in thought, letting what Sirius told him roll around in his mind. 'Not your fault,' 'don't mourn my death, celebrate my life.' It took the clearing of a throat for Harry to remember that Dumbledore was still in the room. Harry looked to Dumbledore to see him smiling his grandfatherly smile again, with that twinkle in his eyes also. But something else was there too; what was that, was it pride? Was there pride in the old headmaster's eyes for Harry?  
  
'Was it as bad as you thought, Harry?' the old man asked softly.  
  
'No, it actually helped a lot; I don't think there is anything that can be said that will take away all of the guilt – but I do feel ...' Harry began to reply but stopped. He didn't quite know how to put into words how he felt, but he did know he felt better and more accepting of the fact that Sirius wasn't going to be coming back. Dumbledore seemed to understand what he meant, because he simply nodded his understanding.  
  
It was then that Harry realised that the professor had come here to discuss a few things with Harry, and when he mentioned this to the old headmaster he chuckled and replied, 'Ah yes, I do tend to stray off topic every now and then; though I do believe this is the first time I have strayed off topic before I even got onto it!' He smiled at Harry and then began talking once more.  
  
"The first thing I am going to discuss with you may be a little shocking, so please just bear with me. It is very important, and a little difficult to understand" Dumbledore began with amusement written all over his face.  
  
'This can't be good,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, professor. So what is it?" Harry prompted when the headmaster wouldn't continue.  
  
"Harry, do you know about sorcerers?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Whatever Harry had been expecting, this most certainly wasn't it. It didn't seem embarrassing at all, but then again Dumbledore was a strange man, so this could lead to anything.  
  
'No, all I know is that you are one, and so is Voldemort,' Harry replied.  
  
'That's correct – though Voldemort and his supporters acquired the level of sorcery from transformations, whereas I grew into mine.  
  
"You mean Voldermorts followers are all sorcerers?" asked Harry in surprise  
  
"Yes Harry everyone of Voldermorts followers is a sorcerer because they hold great powers Harry which means that the Wizarding world is in great danger" said Dumbledore "It also means that Voldemort is more powerful than any sorcerer because he always has to be more powerful than his supporters." Harry looked at Dumbledore's sad expression before falling backwards onto his bed.  
  
"You mean that there is about a hundred sorcerers on Voldermorts side and Voldemort is more powerful than all of them?" asked Harry with a sigh  
  
"Unfortunately yes Voldemort has great power now and I am afraid he might be strong enough to take over the wizarding world" said Dumbledore with a sad nod  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore and shook his head saying "But what's this got to do with me?"  
  
"Harry you can turn the tide of this war you can help the so called 'light side' if you choose" Dumbledore looked sad and he had a tear running down his cheek "Harry you can make us win this war"  
  
These words stuck Harry hard and he looked out the window for what seemed like hours before he said "I wish I could help Dumbledore but there's nothing special about me all I do is get the people I love killed?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry sternly before saying "You do not get people killed, people fight for you Harry and some of them die and the only thanks you can give them is by blaming yourself, Harry you must understand people follow you not because you the-boy-who-lived but because you Harry people follow you because your strong and because you're a leader, You think that you get people killed but if you weren't there the people would die anyway the only difference is they wouldn't have had anyone to follow. What I'm trying to say Harry is you give the wizarding world hope."  
  
"But I'm just a small soon to be 16 year old boys there' nothing special about me, I don't understand how you expect me to stop Voldemort if not even you can do it" said Harry with a hint of anger in his voice "You're the greatest wizard alive and you want some teenager to kill the darkest wizard ever?"  
  
"Harry its your birthday in about 30 minutes so I must go because something is going to happen to you on your birthday and if I'm here will kill me." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes  
  
"What's going to happen?" nagged Harry  
  
"I cant tell you there is no time" said Dumbledore and he said a few spells around the room and said "there is an unbreakable charm and some silencing charms around now so you wont wake no one. No I must be off I will come back tomorrow to see if your ok and then you will be leaving this house for good because the protection runs out when your sixteen so you must be awake before 7 o'clock tomorrow good night Harry and good luck"  
  
And with that Dumbledore turned around and was gone with a 'crack' Harry stared at the place Dumbledore was just moments before.  
  
"What was he on about, what's going to happen to me on my birthday? Ahhwel there's no point thinking about the riddles Dumbledore comes up with because they give you a headache" Harry thought to himself so he sat down on his bed waiting.  
  
The last 20 minutes dragged by until finally it was a minute to midnight Harry thinking he was smart took off all his cloths and sat on his bed waiting for the last minute to go by but he looked at the clock and noticed that it had stopped he looked at his watch and noticed that it stopped then all of a sudden there was a flash of white flames before Harry felt pain that was worse than the Cruciatus Curse he was floating about 4 feet off the floor with white, silver, black, gold and green lights flashing around him.  
  
As the pain was starting to die down Harry looked down and saw that the light were coming from him he looked around and thought about how beautiful it was before the pain came back more painful than before and Harry saw a brilliant flash before he fell to the floor unconscious**Well there's Chapter 1 hope you like it please review:P  
  
Gareth2k4**  
  



End file.
